377
Nathan pursues Millicent's affections after finding out she is wealthy. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood, while one woman makes an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to 1795, to discover this house and in it, an evil force who can shape nightmares and then bring them to life. Naomi Collins, disturbed by the nightmare she experienced, startles when Angelique Bouchard enters the room searching for Countess Natalie du Prés' fan. Naomi leaves the room to speak with Jeremiah Collins. It is clear Angelique implanted the dream in the Collins matriarch's mind in another step toward preventing the marriage of Barnabas Collins and Josette du Prés. Act I Naomi relates her nightmare to Jeremiah, who dismisses it despite appearing upset. Naomi notes this, but Jeremiah assures her he will be alright once Josette and Barnabas are married. He advises her to forget about the dream, but Naomi is uncertain that she ever can. Downstairs, Lieutenant Nathan Forbes meets Josette who introduces him to Millicent Collins. He flirts with and charms both women before leaving to see Jeremiah with some specifications he brought with him. Naomi returns and Josette offers her some tea, which Naomi comments upon as rarely having as it reminds Joshua Collins of the war against the British. Millicent, instantly smitten by Nathan, remarks on the Lieutenant's attractiveness. When Josette brings Naomi a cup of tea, Naomi is shocked to see the pitchfork mark from her dream on Josette's hand. Josette has never seen the mark before, but Naomi realizes that her son's fiancé is the woman with whom Jeremiah was embracing. Act II While Jeremiah and Nathan go over the specifications, Nathan's interest is piqued when he learns of Millicent's wealth. They are interrupted by Naomi, who rushes in to speak with Jeremiah. After Nathan departs, Naomi informs Jeremiah that she saw the pitchfork brand on Josette. Jeremiah becomes upset and convinces her not to speak of this matter to anyone out of fear of embarrassing either him or Josette. Meanwhile, in her room, Josette's attempts to wash the mark from her hand are fruitless. Angelique comes in and, when Josette shows her the strange brand, claims to have had such a mark herself and that it went away when she used Josette's rose-water cologne. Angelique offers to use the rose-water on Josette's mark and wipes it away. Josette, overjoyed, hugs Angelique. Act III Nathan encounters Millicent, who giggles like a schoolgirl when the Lieutenant flirts with her. She admits to knowing very little about men and is embarrassed by how forward Nathan is toward her. But Nathan easily charms the naive young woman, and he manages to secure a date with her. Jeremiah comes downstairs and, as he and Nathan start to leave for the village, Millicent asks if Jeremiah would retrieve a bottle of cough syrup for Daniel Collins from the local apothecary. But she startles when she sees the same mark on Jeremiah's hand that was on Josette's. Jeremiah tries to cover it up, explaining it is simply a bruise as a result of banging his hand on the fireplace. But it is clear he is worried. Act IV Josette, still infatuated with Jeremiah, is pleased when he shows up at her door. When she is shown the mark on his hand, Josette declares it is fate proving their love for each other. Jeremiah resists, and he angrily shakes her to her senses. But Josette remains confused. She uses the rose-water to try and remove the brand on Jeremiah, but it will not come off. Unknown to them both, Angelique has tainted the rose-water with an elixir and the pair are drawn to each other once more. They kiss passionately for a moment before Jeremiah breaks away. Neither he nor Josette can understand what is happening to them. Jeremiah embraces her again, and both declare their love. Josette says she does not care if the entire household knows, as they must be together. At first Jeremiah agrees, but suddenly pulls back again and announces his intention to leave Collinsport that night. Memorable quotes : Josette: It is fate - fate telling us not to hide what we feel for one another. : Jeremiah: We feel nothing. : Josette: Then why this? ---- : Josette: When I'm in your arms, I don't want to be in anyone else's. Ever. I belong here... Let them know. Let everyone in the house know. I don't care. We mustn't care. We must be together. : Jeremiah: I must leave this room, leave this house, leave this town, tonight! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 375. Story * The portrait of Josette, which had been erroneously hanging in Josette's room has been replaced with another painting. It will arrive in 402. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Naomi's dream. * TIMELINE: Day 148 takes place. It was last night when Naomi had the dream. Bloopers and continuity errors * After seeing the pitchfork brand on Josette's hand, Naomi rushes up to Jeremiah's room and tells him what she saw, and she tells him that it was in the exact position as in her dream. But, the pitchfork brand in Naomi's dream was on the left hand of the mystery woman, and the brand on Josette was on her right hand. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 377 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 377 - Speed Dating0377